


The (not so) secret voice of reason...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [129]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Post-Season/Series 04, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Because no one knows Sherlock better than Mrs. Hudson!December 6th: Cold / Cozy





	The (not so) secret voice of reason...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [streitkartoffel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/streitkartoffel/gifts).



> Thanks for all the kudos yesterday! It's like a big hug :-)

Ms. Hudson was in the kitchen, putting little ‘bouchées’ in the barely use oven for tonight soirée. The first since Sherlock is back…  _The first after... Mary and that strange explosion a few months ago._  She turns to look discreetly at her boy. He was relaxing, cosy in front of the fire. Tuning his violin while looking at his partitions.

_Having friends over tonight is good, the last years have been so horrible._

For too many, Sherlock was a cold bastard… Never thinking about others, always seeing people as an obstacle to an end. Always a harsh comment, always the last word. But not for Martha Hudson, the voice of reason.

 _It’s because they never had a glimpse of how he is when his mind is at rest… In the comfort of his beloved flat, surrounded by his favourite things._ When the thrill of a case is still present but the urge for a new one isn’t yet present…

Looking at the man _,_ she realises that he’s better at dealing with those inactive periods. Finally at peace with himself enough to be able to just… do nothing. Smiling, the old lady felt a burst of love and gives a puzzled Sherlock a warm hug.

The detective was her saviour, the child she never had and above all a wonderful human being.

**Author's Note:**

> For Sherlock December Ficlets. http://missdaviswrites.tumblr.com/post/167644180668/sherlock-december-ficlets
> 
> (I will try to used both words, because I'm kind of crazy...)
> 
> And as usual... Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
